Secret of the Half Breed
by L. FLuffy
Summary: Inuyasha is sent to destory a place from which his past comes...gawd i suck at this...another half breed named Columbine knows Inuyasha and rules a realm where demons are....please r&r first ever Inuyasha not funny story! Pg13 for upcoming chappies MAry S


Secret of the Half Breed  
  
disclaim:yo ppl i don't own inuyasha, however i do own Columbine(the person in the story not the place or school)  
  
A soft breeze hit Kagome in the face as they walked to the closest village. It was winter, and Kagome's clothes were no help. Inuyasha hadn't even offered to block the wind. In fact Inuyasha hadn't talked since Miroku took this mission. Inuyasha's was was a little upset.  
Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and looked at the half breed boy. "What's wrong," she asked. Inuyasha turned away, hiding whatever emtion he was having. "You can't hide this from me!"  
Inuyasha turned and growled, not loudly, but enough to shut her up.  
Miroku noticed Inuyasha discomfort. "What's bother you, Inuyasha?" Miroku was counting the payment, happy that this profit was hudge. Sango hit the back of Miroku's head, as if to give him a sign that this was too personal to talk about.  
Kagome hadn't given up, she kept bothering him about this mission. Inuyasha gave up, but not in. "I'm not doing this mission," his voice was cold, like ice. On the smal trail they all stopped to look at him.  
"What?!" Miroku was surpised. "You'll get to kill demons," he added. Inuyasha turned his head away, then snapped it back.  
"This place means something to me! And you want me to kill the leader, then burn the place? Like hell I won't!" Inuyasha stomped off.  
He left Kagome in awe. "Did he say "means something" ?" Sango asked. Shippou jummped up.  
"He dose care about some stuff," Shippou added. Kagome looked at the group then ran after Inuyasha. She was lost, wasn't he from the forest of Inuyasha? Maybe not.  
Inuyasha was already at the forest entery. Guards in elvish attire looked at him. "She must pass judgment to let you in," one said coldly.  
"I know," Inuyasha muttered. Just then a girl with gold hair, amber eyes, and a long white tube top dress with slits up ti her hip bone appeared out of a tree. She wore high heel, plattform type shoes. She landed gracefully. Inuyasha stared at her beauty, though he already knew who she was.  
"I see you have come back," the woman said quietly. "But your brtoher wants nothing of this place...though he should. Adori, open the gate and welcome Inuyasha." The gate keepers gasped at the name. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, they never welcomed him like that before, but Sesshoumaru got everything.  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled as she caught up with him. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome running. The woman looked alarmed. Kagome wore less than her, she must be cold.  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha was stunned.  
"She reeks of human M'Lady, she may not pass," the guard, Adori said. The woman glared and growled at him.  
"And I reek of half breed? And yet Inuyasha dose too? Dose breed and scent matter? If it did then be gone your heads." Inuyasha thought of those words, that woman was half breed, he swore she was full, like Sesshoumaru.  
"But, M'Lady--"  
A full blooded demon came up and grabbed Kagome. "She's pretty, like you Columbine." Inuyasha growled at the demon, as did Columbine, the woman. She walked over to the demon and stabbed him with her claws.  
"Hands off of my guests," Columbine growled. The demon wrapped cloth around the place from which she stabbed. Inuyasha laughed. "Lets go inside the forest-"-Columbine paused-"The forest of demons."  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was smiling. Wow, he can, Kagome thought.  
A million things were running through Inuyasha's head. For one, why did Columbine say she was a half breed, she couldn't be. He knew of her parents, demons that many called gods. And why did she care to let a human in. And how did she get so beautiful. Last time he had seen her, she was his age and she wasn't too pretty.   
The demon who grabbed Kagome had his arm around Columbine and his hand seemed to slide downward. God a demon Miroku. "HENTAI!" Columbine slapped the demon. And a demon Sango. The two parted and Columbine turned around. "That damn ass demon." Columbine grabbed a cloak and haned it to Kagome. "It's way too cold for those clothes!"  
"M'Lady, the forest is a blaze!" 


End file.
